


I'll Love You till the End of Time

by humanlouboutin



Series: The Adventures of Hornygard von Hresvelg (FE3H Wank Week) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confessions, Edelgard misses Byleth a lot, F/F, Fantasizing, First Kiss, Guilt, Masturbation, Pining, Strap-Ons, This ones kinda sad, Vaginal Fingering, some canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanlouboutin/pseuds/humanlouboutin
Summary: “You’re ethereal, my Edelgard.” Byleth had whispered, planting kisses on the scars between her breasts before closing her lips around one of Edelgard’s nipples where she teased the steadily hardening flesh with her tongue. Sighing softly, Edelgard unbuttoned her shirt and raised her free hand to her breast, where she held her nipple between two of her fingers in an attempt to recreate and relive the memory.But a part of her burned with guilt, souring the pleasurable sensations brimming within herself when Edelgard realised that she was getting herself off to the image of her beloved teacher who might have very well perished while fighting for her cause. Was she honouring Byleth by tainting their last treasured memories with her lustful thoughts?
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: The Adventures of Hornygard von Hresvelg (FE3H Wank Week) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858132
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	I'll Love You till the End of Time

The sun hung low in the sky, its long orange rays stretching out across the land as a team of people led by a tall, dark haired man stepped out of the rubble, covered in a coating of dust with fatigue evident on all of their faces.

“It’s not what we’d sought to find, but nonetheless, this will definitely raise Lady Edelgard’s spirits.” Hubert sighed, looking at the pile of fabric cradled in his arms with a downcast expression. “The Professor really did mean a lot to her and she will be very grateful to all of you.” He said, thanking the search party with a solemn bow before striding off in the direction of Edelgard’s quarters.

“Lady Edelgard?” he called out, knocking on the door which led to her private room where he waited for her response, entering only when he heard her mutter something from behind the door. “The search party found something today.” He started.

“Did they find Byleth?” Edelgard’s gaze snapped up from behind her desk, lilac eyes brimming brightly with hope before she noticed the jacket in Hubert’s arms. Hubert could have sworn that he just watched Edelgard deflate on the spot, as he watched her shoulders drooped and her face fell, sorrow evident in her features when she slowly got out of her chair and approached him.

“Her jacket…” Edelgard whispered to herself, as she picked up the heavy fabric which smelt like dust and the flowers Byleth used to wash her clothes with, giving off a mild floral scent Edelgard swore she would never forget for as long as she lived. “Hubert, please thank the search party on my behalf.” She nearly choked out, cradling the garment in her arms as Hubert watched her eyes start to go dewy for a moment before Edelgard blinked hard and turned towards him. “This means that we’re on the right track and hopefully, we’ll find Byleth soon. I’ll join the search party tomorrow at dawn, and you’re not going to stop me. We need to find Byleth.”

Edelgard’s features hardened with determination and Hubert did not have it in him to try stop her, or remind her about the piles of paperwork she had yet to deal with. And so, he relented, sighing heavily through his nose and telling Edelgard that he’d come with her to the ruins of the monastery the following morning before he bowed and left.

Left alone in the silence of her room once more, Edelgard sighed and peeled off her gloves before running her bare hand over the fabric of Byleth’s jacket. She’d only ever touched the well-worn fabric once, back when she was a student at the monastery. 

Edelgard had been intrigued with the seemingly ingenuous young woman ever since she’d arrived at Garreg Mach, a feeling which soon morphed into a deep sense of trust when she realised that her unpretentious and soft-spoken teacher was probably the only person at the monastery who’d viewed Edelgard as just herself and nothing more. To Byleth, she was a girl who loved teddy bears, desserts, lazy days, and also happened to be the imperial princess of the Adrestian Empire. Byleth radiated a sort of sincere warmth and her reliable presence in Edelgard’s life had helped Edelgard claw her way out of some painfully dark moments. Just being with Byleth made Edelgard feel as though the thunderstorm hanging over her had cleared, and warm sunshine was now streaming upon her skin for the first time in a long time. 

Despite all that, Edelgard had always known that the path which lay before her was a dreadful and tempestuous one, and Edelgard swore to fully respect Byleth’s decision if she chose not to follow her after her days at the monastery came to an end. Still however, Edelgard liked to perhaps foolishly, cling onto the tiny sliver of hope that Byleth would choose to stay by her side. And so, she’d paid a visit to Byleth’s room one afternoon for tea, with the intention to spend as much time with Byleth as she could before the inevitable end of their peaceful days.

Byleth had somehow managed to fit an entire tea table past the door of her room that afternoon, where she cheerfully welcomed Edelgard with her favourite bergamot tea and a few helpings of saghert and cream. They’d spent the afternoon chatting about sword techniques and tips on choosing the right gloves to fit the occasion, which led to Edelgard taking off one of her white gloves while explaining the importance of glove thickness and exposing her heavily scarred wrist in the process, something she’d never have done in front of anybody else. Upon catching sight of Edelgard’s wrist, Byleth’s initially intrigued expression morphed into a sorrowful one before the ex-mercenary took Edelgard’s tiny hand and held it between her own. 

“They really hurt you… Edelgard, I’ll promise to protect you and never let anyone hurt you ever again.” Byleth had said with steely determination in her voice, as she placed Edelgard’s hand on her chest, over the spot where her heart would be. “I’ve never had anyone as dear a friend like you before coming to the monastery, so you must know that you’re someone I hold very close to my heart.” Byleth continued, pulling Edelgard into a tight hug as the shorter girl choked out a tiny sob.

Edelgard wasn’t someone who could easily be brought to tears, but hearing Byleth talk about how much she meant to her made Edelgard feel as though an emotional dam had broken within, filling her joy so pure that she’d begun crying instead of smiling. 

“Don’t cry,” Byleth whispered, as Edelgard dabbed at her eyes with her sleeve and sniffed, smiling softly at Byleth before she wiped a rolling tear off Edelgard’s cheek with her thumb. “Being with you makes me feel happy, and I hope you feel the same way too.”

“Of course, I do,” Edelgard replied with a laugh. “I’ve never been happier to spend time with anyone. Aside from my parents and siblings, you’re probably one of the few people in the world who I’d love and trust with my entire heart.” Edelgard confessed, meeting Byleth’s eyes before her gaze inadvertently dipped towards her lips. Apart from enjoying her companionship with Byleth, Edelgard was starting to feel as though she yearned for something closer and more personal with the other woman. Edelgard who’d lived her whole life with one eye open always found Byleth’s guileless demeanour to be rather adorable and endearing. Byleth was also however, a lean, mean, killing machine with her sword on the battlefield, and Edelgard was certain she had to have some killer biceps hidden beneath her sleeves. 

Edelgard would never admit this to anyone, but she had most definitely longed and dreamed about kissing Byleth for months now. However, Edelgard was sure Byleth only saw her as nothing more than a friend, she’d even just called her one too, and she did not wish to overstep Byleth’s boundaries. 

“Is there something on my lip?” Byleth asked innocently, snapping Edelgard out of her thoughts when she’d realised Byleth had definitely caught her staring.

“Oh no, no there isn’t!” Edelgard sputtered, before sighing heavily and steeling herself. “Byleth, I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a while now. I’ve… began loving you as more than a friend. I know it’s probably silly of me to have thoughts like this but, please tell me if I’m going too far! I’d hate to make you feel uncomfortable.” Edelgard stammered nervously, feeling as though her heart was about to pop. Squeezing her eyes shut, Edelgard braced herself for the inevitable rejection from Byleth, knowing that she’d utterly embarrassed herself now in front of her beloved professor, and there was no going back from this moment.

“If loving someone as more than a friend makes you want to give them sweets and an armoured stuffy every day because seeing them smile makes you feel nice and warm on the inside, then… this probably means I see you as more than a friend too. I mean, I’ve never felt this way about giving gifts to anyone else, it’s just you, Edelgard.” Byleth started saying before the realisation of why Edelgard had been staring at her lips hit her.

“Did you, want to kiss me? I’ve never kissed or been kissed before. But that’s what people do when they want to kiss someone, right?” Byleth asked, watching as Edelgard nodded, looking extremely nervous before she gradually leant in and lightly pressed her lips against Byleth’s.

Edelgard had always thought that a kiss on the lips would feel wet and slimy, and under regular circumstances, would have probably been disgusted at the very idea of swapping saliva with someone else. Byleth’s lips however, were unexpectedly soft and plush, and tasted faintly of bergamot tea and cream from their dessert. Pulling away from Byleth and breaking their kiss when she started to feel as though she were running out of air, Edelgard found herself barely inches away from Byleth’s face where she was staring right into her soft blue eyes before Byleth leaned in this time and met Edelgard’s lips, returning Edelgard’s kiss with a rougher and more passionately intense one. Edelgard found it hard to believe that Byleth had never done this before because her kisses just felt so euphoric, it was like nothing Edelgard had ever experienced. Putting her arms up around Byleth’s shoulders, Edelgard ran her bare hand over the other woman’s body, feeling in every contour of her back muscles through the well-worn fabric of her jacket and making a promise to herself that she’d never forget this moment. 

Edelgard had spent that night in Byleth’s room, sitting crossed legged in Byleth’s bed as the teal haired woman sprawled on the pillows and listened intently to whatever Edelgard had been saying. Seeing Byleth all comfortable and relaxed had made Edelgard feel extremely tempted to lay down by her side and snuggle into her comforting presence, but she wasn’t sure if she’d be taking things too quickly. After all, she and Byleth had just kissed for the very first time, surely sharing a bed immediately after would be too much. 

Byleth however, seemed to notice Edelgard’s fatigue as the night wore on and had patted the spot beside her on the bed, inviting Edelgard to lay down. There, Byleth wrapped her arms around Edelgard and commented on how she felt like a really cuddly pillow before eventually dozing off and leaving Edelgard awake by herself, where she’d lain and watched the moonlight filter across Byleth’s soft features. Edelgard then hurried back to her dorm the next morning after managing to sneak out of Byleth’s unseen by anyone else, where she shut herself in her room and spent the day meticulously sketching every tiny detail of Byleth’s face onto pieces of paper she’d saved for painting purposes. Edelgard had drawn Byleth doing something different in each sketch, she was taking a huge mouthful of saghert and cream in one and chuckling at Edelgard’s bad jokes in another. At the end of the day, Edelgard found herself with several drawings of Byleth and had gone to bed feeling extremely satisfied with herself. 

But choosing Edelgard over Rhea and the church bore heavy consequences for Byleth, and Edelgard had to watch as her beloved teacher was crushed under the monastery as punishment for siding with Edelgard, just barely over a month since she’d spent the night in Byleth’s arms. She’d screamed Byleth’s name out loud, nearly tearing her vocal cords to pieces as she cried while the Black Eagles desperately held her back, preventing her from going after Lady Rhea and attempting to pummel her to paste with her fists lest she faced the same fate as Byleth.

Sinking into her soft bed, Edelgard cradled the jacket in her arms and curled up in with it. If she tried hard enough, she could almost feel as though she were back in Byleth’s bed on that moonlit night by shutting her eyes and blocking out every other sensation around her save for the feel and scent of the garment. Snuggling in Byleth’s arms was an almost surreal experience for Edelgard who’d never known what love and intimacy felt like prior to that day. Edelgard had longed and craved for the past few years to feel what she had felt with Byleth all over again, the yearning, nervousness, joy and comfort.

Yet, one of Edelgard’s biggest regrets ever was how she’d spent so little time and forged so few memories with Byleth before Rhea had snatched her beloved teacher right out of her life. All they’d shared were lingering glances in the classroom and plenty of chaste kisses when they were alone and only in the company of the other. The only slightly more daring endeavour the pair had delved into was the one time when Byleth had undressed Edelgard to her waist. Edelgard had never been naked in front of another person before, knowing that the skin on her chest was marred with jagged lines of scar tissue which ran across her breasts and ribs. But somehow, watching Byleth carefully undo the buttons of her jacket and shirt with a softness in her eyes that she’d only reserved for Edelgard, had made Edelgard realise that she was safe with Byleth and that Byleth was most definitely the one person she’d bare herself to both physically and spiritually. 

“You’re ethereal, my Edelgard.” Byleth had whispered, planting kisses on the scars between her breasts before closing her lips around one of Edelgard’s nipples, where she begun sucking on it and teased the steadily hardening flesh with her tongue. Sighing softly into Byleth’s jacket, Edelgard unbuttoned her shirt and raised her free hand to her breast, where she held her nipple between two of her fingers in an attempt to recreate and relive the memory.

Edelgard also greatly lamented in having never made love to Byleth before her disappearance. It had perhaps been foolish of Edelgard to assume that everything would’ve turned out fine when she knew full well that her peaceful days were limited. Instead, all Edelgard had now was the scent of her beloved, lingering on her jacket and her own imagination to fill in the gaps of reality. 

Rolling onto her back, Edelgard opened her pants and began picturing Byleth’s old room in her mind’s eye, where she lay on the bed between Byleth’s legs as Byleth undid the shorts she wore during her monastery days before pulling off the tights beneath, leaving Edelgard completely bare and exposed for the first time ever to a lover. Sliding a hand down between her legs, Edelgard began kneading at her clit with her fingertips, as Byleth in her imagination pressed two fingers over the little nub peeking out from between Edelgard’s folds and leant over to press her lips at the sensitive spot beneath her ear, sending a shiver running all through her body.

“You’re just as beautiful as I imagined you to be,” Byleth whispered, rubbing her fingers quicker and harder against Edelgard’s clit, feeling the nub harden and stick out further as Edelgard started making tiny mewls of pleasure. Lowering her head between Edelgard’s legs, Byleth planted a tender kiss on her mound before experimentally giving her clit a lick, watching intently as Edelgard’s face reddened and she covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle her moans lest someone heard her. Closing her lips around Edelgard’s clit, Byleth began sucking on it which nearly Edelgard nearly bite down on her hand this time as pleasure clouded her mind and made her body feel strangely warm all over and very sensitive. She could feel heat building between her legs as though a fire was burning within her and a strange pulsing sensation began throbbing at her clit, like she had a second heartbeat at the spot where Byleth’s lips were touching her. 

Hastily reaching over to her nightstand, Edelgard yanked the lower drawer open and pulled out one of her Byleth sketches. It was one she’d drawn years ago of Byleth sprawled out in bed, with her perpetually tousled hair fanned over the pillows and a little grin on her face which made Edelgard’s heart feel like it was melting and breaking apart at the same upon looking at it. Byleth had the most adorable face Edelgard could’ve sworn she’d ever seen and she longed with all of her being to see it in the flesh again. But yet, the thought of possibly never seeing the soft, sleepy look in Byleth’s eyes when she woke up in the mornings, or the sad puppy faces she’d pull when she failed to catch a fish at the lake again pained Edelgard greatly and made her feel as though she’d been stabbed in the heart with a serrated blade. A part of her burned with guilt, souring the pleasurable sensations brimming within her when Edelgard realised that she was getting herself off to the image of her beloved teacher, who might have very well perished while fighting for her cause. Was she honouring Byleth by tainting their last treasured memories with her lustful thoughts? 

Sitting up in bed, Edelgard propped one of her pillows upright and placed Byleth’s jacket over it. With the sketch leaning against the headboard, she sat on the pillow and visualised herself straddling Byleth’s lap as her teacher lay beneath her before Byleth reached out to caress her cheek and her hands moved to dip between Edelgard’s legs, where she teased at Edelgard soaked entrance with her fingers.

“I love you, my dearest Byleth, so very much.” Edelgard whispered, cradling Byleth’s face in her hands as she bent down and pressed their foreheads together before pushing her lips up against Byleth’s. They stayed in place for a moment as Edelgard stuck her tongue into the warm expanse of Byleth’s mouth, exploring and tasting her before pulling away and leaving a string of saliva hanging between their lips. “Someday, I plan to restore peace and order to Fodlan, however long that may take. So, I don't exactly know what the future holds, but come what may, will you stay by my side?” Edelgard asked, looking expectantly at Byleth. “When all that is done… will you take me as your wife?”

“Yes.” Byleth softly whispered into the space between their bodies. “We’ll be Edelgard and Byleth von Hresvelg Eisner, and I’ll promise to always be there for you, till the end of time.” She continued, “I love you, my dearest Edelgard”. Byleth said before she leaned forwards and kissed Edelgard as she rubbed her fingers in circles over Edelgard’s clit. 

Panting hard when she broke away from Byleth’s lips, Edelgard whined and rocked her body into Byleth’s hand, desperate for more than just a few light touches. The warm feeling within her had turned into something akin to tension, as though her insides were winding up tighter like a spring as every second passed. 

“Please fuck me, haah….” Edelgard begged, as she wrapped a hand around Byleth’s wrist and guided her fingers to her entrance. “I’ve dreamed about this moment so many times as I lay in bed at night, the moment where’d I get to make love to you, the light of my life. So please, just take me already.”

Shifting in Byleth’s lap, Edelgard slowly lowered herself onto Byleth’s fingers as they slid smoothly into her and the sensation of being filled and fucked nearly set Edelgard’s insides alight. She rocked her hips in Byleth’s lap, grinding on the fingers inside of her as she felt them hitting all of the right spots within and stoking the growing fire within. 

“You have such a cute face, El.” Byleth praised, holding Edelgard’s cheek in her other hand before she stuck her thumb in Edelgard’s open mouth. “I wonder, how many more adorable faces I can make you pull tonight?” she teased, pressing down hard on Edelgard’s clit and making Edelgard squeal before Byleth lifted Edelgard out of her lap and lay her down onto the mattress.

“Wait here, I’ve got something I want to try with you,” Byleth said with a wink before striding over to a chest in the corner of her room where she retrieved a long phallic shaped object attached to a harness. Stripping off her shorts, Edelgard watched hungrily as Byleth attached the harness to her hips over the tights which Edelgard had always thought looked incredibly sexy on Byleth, and crawled back onto the bed.

“I got this from Anna at the marketplace the other day,” Byleth explained as she knelt and lined the strap up against Edelgard’s entrance before slowly pushing its length into her. Now if Edelgard had thought that being filled with Byleth’s fingers earlier was heavenly, then the sensation of being filled with her strap made Edelgard feel as though she’d been hit by Thunder, sending exhilarating sensations radiating out from her core and causing her to involuntarily curl her toes and ball the sheets beneath her in her hands. Propping Edelgard’s legs over her shoulders, Byleth leaned over her and placed her hands on either side of Edelgard’s head, where she looked down at the face of the young woman beneath her. Edelgard’s usually pale complexion was now rosy, with red blotching across her cheeks, neck and chest as her lilac eyes were half lidded with an unfocused look in them. Her lips which were usually held together in a poised smile were now hanging open, as Edelgard panted and let out tiny noises every time she felt the strap shift within her.

Edelgard then felt Byleth pull the strap out of her, leaving her empty and yearning to be filled before Byleth’s hips slammed into her butt and the strap was driven deep into her, hitting pleasure points which Edelgard hadn’t known could even exist. She could hear her own tiny mewls get louder, gradually turning to moans which Edelgard did not bother trying to hide at all for right now, all she had on her mind was the thought of Byleth fucking her open and taking Edelgard as hers tonight. Edelgard was always one to present herself as a serious and composed young woman, but the thought of losing her mind beneath Byleth as she pounded into her, leaving her a writhing and moaning mess as she hungered for her beloved turned Edelgard immensely on, more so than she’d like to admit. 

“I have an idea, turn around and get on your knees.” Byleth whispered, leaning downward to plant a tiny kiss on Edelgard’s stomach before she helped Edelgard turn over. Placing her palm between Edelgard’s shoulder blades, Byleth lightly pressed into Edelgard’s back and pushed her downwards till her face was touching the mattress before sliding the strap into Edelgard once again.

If being fucked while lying on her back had already driven Edelgard near the peak of her pleasure, then having Byleth enter her from behind certainly drove her past the point of no return with the strap hitting her clit from the inside as Byleth rubbed her off with her fingers. Arching her back and pushing her butt into Byleth’s hips, Edelgard bit down on the bedsheets as she wriggled her body and tried to grind on the strap, yearning for Byleth to go deeper into her. She could feel rivulets of fluid start to drip down her inner thighs as sloppy, wet sounds could be heard with each thrust from Byleth. 

“You’re doing such a good job at taking my strap,” Byleth praised, bottoming out in Edelgard with a moan as she nearly lifted her knees off the bed. “I can feel you getting tighter, and you’ve soaked my tights completely. It makes me wonder how you’d taste if I ate you out after this.” Byleth pondered, her fingers gripping into the soft flesh of Edelgard’s hips so hard she was sure it’d leave a bruise if this had been real. Snaking her hand between Edelgard’s legs, Byleth held the hard nub of her clit between two of her fingers and rubbed mercilessly at it as Edelgard released the bedsheets in her mouth and threw her head back, her cries reaching a crescendo with her climax fast approaching. Edelgard could feel her thoughts start to go cloudy as Byleth’s fingers pressed around her clit, right before she rolled past the peak of her pleasure and her muscles clamped down around Byleth’s strap, holding Byleth in place as she writhed, cried out, shook and fell apart beneath her. Edelgard could swear that her eyes nearly rolled back into her head as she screamed Byleth’s name aloud, rubbing her hips desperately against Byleth’s as she tried to draw out every ounce of pleasure from her orgasm. Each roll of her hips against the base of the strap and Byleth’s fingers sent a new wave of pleasure rolling through her body, sending Edelgard to greater heights than ever before the sensations gradually waned and left her lying prone on the mattress. There she lay, basking in the warm afterglow of her orgasm before she felt Byleth pull the strap out of her and crawl on top of Edelgard to give her a kiss on the back of her head.

Trying to steady her breaths as she slowly raised her head off the mattress, Edelgard opened her eyes to find herself in her now nearly pitch-dark bedroom as the moonlight shone over the balcony attached to her room, she had no idea this much time had passed already. Pushing her fatigued body off the mattress to sit back on her legs before withdrawing her sticky hand from between them, Edelgard wiped them clean on the outside of her ruined trousers which were now soaked at the crotch with her fluids. She figured she could somehow pour water over the rest of her garment before sending it off to be washed, lest the washerwomen grew suspicious of the activities their emperor got up to when she was alone. Crawling towards the head of her bed where the sketch and jacket lay, she sighed disconsolately and sank face first into the pillow. 

“Even if we never manage to find you Byleth, I’ll promise to love you forever, till the end of time,” Edelgard whispered, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt hot tears start to dampen the surface of her pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/humanlouboutin)!


End file.
